


Babied

by Kayluh1915



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: A03 Exclusive Oneshot, Light Angst, M/M, Sick Fic, caring and concerned anthony, stubborn ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like Ian to miss a script meeting without telling Anthony first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babied

“Ian!” Anthony called, pounding loudly on Ian’s wooden apartment door. He could hear Daisy barking on the other side of the door and he was more than sure he had already alerted everyone on the whole entire floor, but he didn’t care. 

“Come on, man! This isn’t funny!” Anthony exclaimed, pounding even louder on the door with his muscular fists. At that current moment, Ian had not been heard from since 9:30pm last night and Anthony was worried sick. It was the next day now and the time was roughly 2:00pm. Ian was supposed to be at the Smosh office this morning at Noon to work on some new scripts with Anthony and the rest of the crew, but he never showed up. Anthony thought that it was just a bad traffic jam on the freeway, but after an hour and a half of waiting, he still wasn’t there and Anthony hadn’t received any texts or calls from the shorter man. Soon, Anthony decided that there was not point of sitting there and called it quits, grabbing his jacket, leaving the office in a hurry, and driving to Ian’s apartment as quickly as possible. He was pissed at his boyfriend for not showing up, but at the same time he was worried sick. It’s not like Ian to miss a script meeting without telling Anthony first.

“IAN ANDREW!” Anthony exclaimed, beating the door with not only his fists, but now also kicking it a little with his left foot. Anthony’s heart suddenly lept out of his chest with relief and happiness when he heard Ian’s deadbolt unlock. Soon enough, the door swung open, revealing a very pale and sleepy Ian. His hair was all over the place, his cheeks were flushed, and he was in nothing but his boxer shorts and black socks, but Anthony didn’t care. He was ecstatic to see that Ian was okay. “Dear God!” Anthony exclaimed, running over to him and pulling him into a hug. “Jesus, Ian! Where the hell have you been!? We were all worried sick about you!” Ian gently growled a little and tried to push Anthony’s arms away.

“Get off me.” Ian groaned, his voice hoarse and weak. “I’m like burning up over here and you’re not making it any better by smothering me with fluffy hugs.” Anthony was a bit taken aback by Ian’s tone and demeanor, but he quickly over looked it. Ian takes grumpy spells like this all time and it’s nothing that Anthony isn’t used to dealing with by now. Plus, he had just woken up and everyone is grumpy when they’re rudely awakened.

“Jesus, sorry! You know, when you figure out your boyfriend isn’t really dead you kinda want to hug him because you thought that you might not have seen him ever again.” Ian rubbed his tired eyes with his palms and groaned.

“Well great. You can do that when I’m not sweating buckets and aching in every bone, okay?” Ian grumbled, walking back towards his bedroom but stopping in the kitchen to grab a cup of water. Anthony let himself into Ian’s apartment and closed the door behind him, petting Daisy on the head as he passed by her. Anthony was now more concerned than ever. Sure, Ian wasn’t dead and wasn’t missing, but now it was obvious as to why he didn’t show up for the script meeting. He’s sick and pretty bad off too.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were sick last night?” Anthony asked as Ian took a big gulp from his water cup.

“Because I didn’t want you to come over here and baby me with all the medicine, hugs, and little back rubs.” Ian replied, taking another small sip of water.

“Well, you still could’ve sent me a text and saved us all a trip to the office.”

“I was intending to be there, but I slept through my alarm this morning. I probably wouldn’t have even woken up until later, but you insisted on kicking the damn door down!” Anthony scoffed.

“Because you didn’t text me last night or this morning and then you didn’t show up to work! What was I supposed to do?” Ian flinched a little.

“Please don’t raise your voice… I got a killer headache.” Anthony’s frustration faded when he saw the pain in Ian’s face.

“I’m sorry, honey. You just scared the living daylights outta me.” Anthony said with a low tone, walking over to Ian and kissing his forehead. “You’re pretty warm. Why don’t you go lie down and I’ll bring you some orange juice and put on Orange Is The New Black for ya? I’ll even watch it with you if you want.” Ian gave Anthony a skeptical look.

“No babying?”

“No babying.” Ian bit his lip a little and put his empty glass into the sink.

“Alright.” About an hour later, much to Anthony’s relief, Ian’s grumpy spell had ended. After that, Ian didn’t really care if Anthony babied him or not. He was just too sick to even give a fuck anymore. He let Anthony take his temperature, give him medicine, and rub his back. They were now laying on Ian’s bed with Daisy lying towards the end of the bed, cuddled up in his comforter as Anthony gently ran his hand through Ian’s hair and while Orange Is The New Black played on the TV. Anthony was wide awake and invested within the show, but Ian was dozing off fast. Anthony smiled at him and gave his forehead a light kiss.

“I thought you didn’t want to be babied?” Anthony chuckled as Ian muttered his last thing before dozing off.

“Ssshhhuudup…”


End file.
